mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Watching Money.../Chapter 8
Jake and Violet are walking down a very long, and dark hallway. Violet stops. Violet: Did you hear that? Jake: Hear what? ??? (distant): *moan* Huh? Where am I? Jake: Yeah, I hear that. Violet: It sounded like it came from behind this wall. Jake: Look for a button! ??? (distant): Huh? Who's there? Violet and Jake search the wall, and a click is heard, opening a hole in the wall. A blond-haired man with blue eyes walks out. Seamus: Hey! Thanks for saving me. I'm Seamus. Jake: Huh? Hey, what's that? Jake points to a bundle of cards taped to the back of Seamus' shoulder. Violet: That must be the info about the Nightmare Crown! ---- Meanwhile.... ---- Blanky and Annie Radd are tied together and hanging above a pit of cobras. Blanky & Annie: HELP! Gold and Leaf, who are on a platform below, look up at them. Gold: What are we going to do? Leaf: How did they get up there in the first place!? Gold: Again, WHAT are we going to do? Leaf: I mean, how do you get yourself tied to another person and then hung up above a pit of cobras? Blanky: LEAF! Leaf: Huh, wha!? Oh sorry. Gold: What are we going to do? The rope holding Blanky and Annie to the ceiling snaps. Blanky & Leaf: Ahhhhhh! Leaf: Okay, I have an idea. Leaf jumps into the pit of cobras, and starts to play the pots lying on the ground, like drums. The snakes then start swaying back and fourth. Leaf jumps up and grabs Blanky and Annie from the air. Annie: Wow. Blanky: Indeed. Wow. Gold: How did you do that? Leaf: Well, it was about 250 years ago... ---- Meanwhile... ---- Jake, Violet, Seamus and three other people are all in a large square room. Jake: Okay, so this Nightmare Crown... Violet: Can bring the fears of the target into reality... Seamus: ...and can open portals to a place called the Nightmare Realm. ???: Spooky. ???: You can say that again, Conna. Conna: Spooky. Jake: Okay, Chris. Where do you think we should go? Chris looks around. Chris: Well, I learned that when you lost, you have to go the same direction of which you write. Jake: See Violet, I'm not the only one who thinks that. Violet: I still think it will make you even more lost! Chris: Randy, what do you think? Randy: I think we should go through the right tunnel, as there seems to be more light down there. Jake: Yes! ???: Mwahahahaha!! Violet: Not you again! What do you want with us!? Jake: Yeah! Why do you care so much about this Nightmare Crown? ???: You would like me to tell you everything, wouldn't you? You would like to get out of this labyrinth, wouldn't you? Well, let me tell you something: what you two are a part of, is something greater than you'd ever known. Jake and Violet look at each other. ???: You two, are the only two who have the power to control the power of the Nightmare Crown. Jake & Violet: Us!? ---- Meanwhile... ---- Leaf: ...and that is how I learned to catch people in a cobra pit. Annie: Wow, I never knew there were Elven Circuses. Gold: Yeah, and that Barney used to be a hippy. Blanky: I will never look at you the same way EVER AGAIN. In fact, *shifty eyes* you may not even be the real Leaf. Annie & Gold: *gasp* Leaf: Duh-duh-duuuhh....